


confession

by BriarMoss15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon prompt I got on Tumblr : what about jean coming out to armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession

 It was near Christmas and the whole squad had a week off to relax and do whatever they please.It was snowing large snowflakes most of the morning and snow covered the ground in a thick white coating.

  "Oi Armin!" Jean yelled as he ran through the deep snow after Armin who was walking towards the stables with Eren and Mikasa reading.  
"Oh, hey Jean whats up?" He replied peering over his book. "Could I talk to you for a minute please?"  
Eren glared at him and did his best imitation of a horse.At this Mikasa grabbed his arm ad pulled him in the opposite direction.                                                                

"Can't you go one day without getting in a fistfight with Jean?!" She hissed as she dragged A thrashing Eren away.  
"Sorry about that.He can be a handful sometimes." Armin appologised  
"Yeah,it's fine it's not your fault he's an ass." Jean muttered nervously."There has been something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  _Fuck I can't do this what can I say instead?!_  They stood in the snow for a few minutes as Jean feverishly though "Ummm...Fine,Here it goes." His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest."Armin,I'm...gay."

"It's just your the only person here that I feel comfortable enough to really talk to and-." Jean started rambling.  
"I'm gay too, Jean." Armin nervously whispered."I've never told anyone because I was to scared." he whispered.  
 _What? Armin is too? Wait maybe I have a chance now._

"Jean? are you okay?" Armin was waving his hand in front of Jean's eyes.  _I'm just going to do it.What's the worst that can happen?_ Jean was turning redder and redder by the second."Jean?! Do you need to lay down?!" a worried voice once again intruded into his thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm fine.What about you?" Jean saw tears starting to well up in Armin's eyes.

"I-it just feels so nice to be able to tell someone."He struggled to get out without bursting into tears. "I know.Thanks for being here for me Armin and trusting me with your secret." The taller boy stepped closer and put his arms around the crying blonde and pulled him into his coat.  
"It's okay Armin." Jean soothed and started rubbing small circles on Armin's back.

After a few minutes Armin looked up."Thank you Jean,people may say you're a jackass but you're not.You're actually really nice." Armin said with a smile. Jean knew at that point he should let go of the smaller boy but he couldn't make himself.Armin just returned the hug and rested the side of his head on Jean's chest.  
"Armin?" _What am I doing oh no,oh shit this is going to end bad_ Jean frantically thought.

"Hmmm."  Armin released a soft sound that made Jean's knee's feel weaker than they already were.  
"I have something else to tell you." Armin stiffed a little at that."What is it?"Armin's voice seemed guarded.  
"Well all those times Eren though I was hitting on Mikasa I was kind of...um...directing it at you."He confessed

Suddenly, badly suppressed giggles were bubbling out of Armin's mouth as he tried to muffle it in Jean's jacket.  
"Armin? Why are you laughing? I'm serious." Jean was starting to panic when each time Armin tried to talk giggles erupted even more.  
Jean tried to let go but Armin only hugged on tighter and refused to let go.  
"You...were...really hitting...on me?!" He burst out laughing after almost every word.

 _Maybe he likes me back?But why is he laughing?_ Jean tried to figure out. "Armin." Armin looked up and suddenly stopped in the middle of another fit of giggles when he saw Jean's face so close to his. "I need to know what you're thinking.Do you l-like me back?" Armin could see Jean's eyes searching his face for an answer.  
Not being able to find his voice,the blonde boy just nodded his head and blushed.

 Jean suddenly looked very serious and he pressed his forehead against the shorter boy's."M-may I k-k-kiss you?"He stuttered nervously.  
"Please?" Armin gasped out after Jean's warm breath blew across his face.  
Without another word Jean leaned down even more and pressed his cold lips against Armin's and pulled the boy even closer.

"I still can't believe it." Armin said after they pulled away." You weren't hitting in Mikasa?" He entwined their bare hands together and they started walking.  
"I wasn't even looking at her!" Jean protested."Maybe if you actually looked at me you would see I was staring at you the whole time!"He exclaimed and Armin started laughing again.

"Let's go inside I'm freezing." Armin suggested after walking around the grounds for a while.  
Once they were inside a voice caused Jean's blood to run cold.                      
"Hey horseface!" Levi had somehow appeared next to him. Lowering his voice so only Armin and Jean could hear his whispered."If at any point Arlert is,in words,compromised after a night with you I will skin you and hang you on my wall." He warned venomously.  
"Fuck. How did he see?!"


End file.
